


Et tu, Brute?

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Emil, Alpha Reuenthal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Omega Reinhard, 罗莱 - Freeform, 艾莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 莱因哈特大帝40岁生日那天，禁卫军对他阴晴不定的乖戾行为和日趋残暴的独裁统治忍无可忍。*暴力描写注意，主要角色死亡注意，二设注意。*有一点点罗莱要素。*个人性癖大展示，非常雷，请谨慎阅读。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Emil von Selle, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 6





	Et tu, Brute?

**第一幕：前夜**

艾密尔将最后一条毛巾扔进地毯上的柳条筐里；皇帝留了二十年没有剪的长发像一道散开的金色瀑布，每次洗完头都要花至少两个小时把它完全弄干。莱因哈特安静的坐在床沿，摸了摸自己被擦干的发尾，抬起头看着眼前刚步入三十岁不久的高个红发青年。  
“你喜欢今天的宴会吗？”莱因哈特勾起一指扯掉缎面绢底的室内软鞋，赤脚踩上金纱拢起的圆床。他两颊泛红，兴致很高。今天是他的四十岁生日，十六个星区的星区总督要么亲自前来，要么派最得力的助手送来了无上的赞美和昂贵的礼物。十年来翻修扩建了七次、规模翻了四倍的狮子之泉建筑群里三步一岗五步一哨，禁卫军们目不斜视、面无表情的要求所有从外地星区赶来的大臣们脱衣卸枪、接受安检；在自己辖区呼风唤雨不可一世的大臣们此时唯唯诺诺，不断向按照莱因哈特二十五岁时样貌打造的等身大理石像鞠躬行礼。  
艾密尔从橡木小几的银盘上拿起一杯掺了蜂蜜的牛奶，熟练的加入三勺砂糖。然后他坐到理论上只有皇帝一人可以占据的圆床上，把小巧精致的杯子递到莱因哈特唇边。身为皇帝的养子之一、禁卫军统领、新帝国的第二顺序继承人，他本来没必要做这些侍从的活。但是凯撒有他自己的意志。  
莱因哈特没有接过杯子，而是就着艾密尔的手喝了一口。他注意到艾密尔今天的神色不同寻常，于是伸手点了点青年的脸颊：“怎么了？你不喜欢？”  
“……非常喜欢，”艾密尔镇定心神。他再次把杯子凑近皇帝嫣红的嘴唇，“您应该把它喝完，陛下。”  
莱因哈特皱眉。他敏锐的感到今天的气氛不太对劲。  
“你有事瞒着朕？”他上下打量艾密尔，“不要说你没有……我可以感觉到。”  
艾密尔稳住自己几乎开始发颤的双手。他深吸一口气，放弃了克制表情，一边用大拇指指腹沾去皇帝嘴角的白色液体，一边用半真半假的委屈语气开口，“我看到罗严塔尔殿下送的礼物……您似乎很喜欢？”

罗严塔尔是莱因哈特的另一个养子，比皇帝大九岁；而且在很长一段时间内，也是新帝国唯一的继承人。在一开始的时候，莱因哈特并没有把艾密尔当作接班人培养，他只是一个主攻医疗方向的军校生，被派来给当时因为不明原因虚弱发热的皇帝做一些日常的侍应。……直到莱因哈特改变了主意。  
莱因哈特现在想来，他年轻的时候无可救药的天真单纯，而且恪守着一些不明所以的可笑原则。比如，他其实知道自己那种发热到底是什么，但是他不愿意听，御医们也就不敢强迫他。直到艾密尔的到来。  
这个懵懂无知的少年就像寓言故事里大喊“国王没有穿衣服”的孩子一样，困惑的一语道破大人们打着哑谜的玄机：“这好像是发情热呀，陛下？应该找人标记您。……不然临时标记也可以？”莱因哈特当时非常恼怒：首先，他绝不愿意被别人标记；其次，他反感自己身为omega的第二性别被提起。他甚至为此做好了最坏的准备，将毫无血缘关系的、身为海尼森总督的罗严塔尔立为养子和继承人。  
但是当他转向艾密尔，试图找到这个言论的来源并申斥他的时候，莱因哈特的怒火突然消失了。他看了他许久，然后怅惘的伸出手，叹着气摸了摸少年的头发。最坏的准备突然之间看起来不那么有吸引力。  
他接受了艾密尔的建议。“把好关，但是不要让我看到他们的脸”，他对奥贝斯坦和奇斯里说。从此在他的发情期开始前一天，总会有人在夜里进入他的卧室；没有成结、没有咬破性腺，仅仅是一个临时标记，直到下一次发情期，周而复始。  
到了快三十岁的时候，也许是年龄，也许是别的什么，莱因哈特逐渐觉得这种温和的临时标记不可忍受……他每次把脸埋在枕头里的时候，不得不用力抓住床单的一角，不让自己回头、或者向后撞去……他不想怀孕，不想和人永久联结，但是……  
他渴望一个结。

而当一个手握宇宙的凯撒想要什么东西的时候，总是有人比他表现的更殷勤。  
莱因哈特甚至不记得事情是怎么发生的。在他三十岁的生日上，一个和今天差不多的初春的夜晚，没有今天这样多华衣美服的人群和奢侈宏大的盛宴，他仍然穿着那身银黑色的军装，喝了一点酒，然后和高级军官们作别，来到他的士兵之中，听他们的故事，和他们分享自己曾经的勇敢之举，并在真诚的赞叹和大笑中喝了更多的酒，然后是更多的故事，更多的、更多的酒精……  
他其实没有完全断片。他仍然模模糊糊的记得自己是怎样点了头，默许那些爱慕的手指接触他的皮肤……大多数人在留下一些亲吻和口唇服侍后就适可而止，互相拉扯着离开，但是有一个人走进来，走到他身后，然后留了下来。……他得到了一个结，一场把他长期以来无法言之于口的渴望填满的性爱，他甚至在几个瞬间觉得就这样被标记也不错……但是他最终没有。而且他坚持住了没有回头，没有看到对方的脸。  
第二天他在自己的床上醒来。奇斯里为自己的失职向他道歉请罪，莱因哈特没有追究他。  
他知道失职的不是奇斯里。

他准备忘了这件事，但是那个晚上在他脑中挥之不去。他在会议中走神，在听取汇报时打翻咖啡杯，在狮子之泉并不像一个皇宫规模的平台上对着早晨的星星陷入沉思。  
莱因哈特感到后悔。他总是这样，明明是自己事先点了头，事后却还是会后悔。临时标记足以满足他的基本需求，让他的正常生活得以延续，这还可以说是不得已而为之。但是一个结……只有纯粹的感官享乐。而这种既不是出于职责、也不是出于胁迫、更不是出于软弱，只是为了快乐而快乐的感官享乐是可怕的……它就像是和平十年后的战火重燃，唤醒了莱因哈特全部的、不仅限于性爱的欲望。  
他当时还能够勉强克制住自己，不在人前表现出任何异常。直到巴拉特星系发生动乱，而事态迅速发展到似乎必须召唤一场战争。莱因哈特故作惋惜，却甚至是暗自惊喜的准备御驾亲临。但在临行前的体检中御医告诉皇帝他怀孕了，不能进行跃迁。  
而他甚至不知道这个不合时宜的孩子的另一个父亲是谁。  
莱因哈特沉默的思考了许久，接着下定决心。

手术后的第二天，他还没什么力气下床。本来应该在上午的会议中和他见面的海尼森总督罗严塔尔不顾奇斯里的阻拦硬闯进来，带着一脸破釜沉舟的表情似乎要告诉他什么事情。然后他看到了皇帝苍白的脸色。  
“……陛下，您已经？”罗严塔尔的脸色一瞬间变得比皇帝还要苍白。  
莱因哈特点点头，然后懒散的笑了一下，“已经没事了……”他做了个开刀的手势。  
“一个杂种。”  
罗严塔尔没再说话。他指了指门外表示自己会在那等着，莱因哈特感到莫名其妙，但还是让他离开。

莱因哈特看着晨光熹微的窗外，明白了一件事情：有欲望是好事。如果不必承担后果，或许更好。  
而他现在站在宇宙的顶点。他几乎可以用一切方式，满足自己的一切欲望。

很快，巴拉特星系的动乱被皇帝的御驾亲征平息，原本答应尤里安的自治权被借此收回，立宪承诺一并撤销，军队和宪兵队大量进驻，原同盟领的赋税增加来供给不断加派的秘密警察，监视摄像头随着莱因哈特本人的铜像遍布大街小巷。  
当时新领土的舆论已经有些怨声载道，但是旧领土的帝国人不以为然。增加那些原本是同盟人的赋税来养警察管着他们，有什么不对呢？他们毕竟是战败者，也想要和自己这样的良民顺臣平等的待遇吗？  
但是随着狮子之泉的翻修扩建计划提上日程，和各路大臣闻弦歌而知雅意、层出不穷的讨好提议，旧领土的赋税也很快增加，只是巧妙的维持在比新领土低上一点。  
莱因哈特的寝宫如今真正成为了寝宫，设计师的心血和珍材奇料从全宇宙被搜刮而来，皇帝衣柜里银黑两色军装只留下象征性的一两套，华丽奢美的各种服饰补充进来。他的仆从和安保人员都翻了三倍，然后很快是五倍，再然后……  
高大健美、身家清白的青年军官开始不断出入寝宫，名义上是皇帝的禁卫军，但是却出现在各种各样难以解释的时间，和各种各样令人尴尬的场地。皇帝喜欢他们的结、他们的肌肉和力量，也喜欢他们的精液；但是皇帝不喜欢怀孕，也不喜欢皮下植入。于是莱因哈特决定，所有这些人，即使只和他上一次床，也必须强制做结扎手术，并且严厉训责了暗示这样做会引起禁卫军不安的军务尚书，让他在家闭门思过。之后又让他强制退休；再换上来的军务尚书完全出于皇帝的个人好恶，无底线的迎合皇帝的好战心理，在宇宙各地以兵养匪、以匪养兵、杀良冒功、无恶不作。  
莱因哈特并不是不知道。但是事情仍在控制范围内，所以他不在乎。

只有一个人是例外。艾密尔从来没有做过手术。  
莱因哈特在艾密尔年满二十岁那年和他上床。但是在那之前，他已经用过这个养子的手指和舌头，以一种暧昧的、颠倒的、门窗紧闭的、呼吸急促的、心照不宣的、半推半就的方式。  
那天皇帝自己吃了避孕药，从背后抱住已经高他一头的红发青年。  
“我一直有一件礼物想送给你……作为对你当初诚实和勇气的报答。”不知为何，皇帝的声音听上去有些含混不清。  
“……什么？”艾密尔感受着耳边皇帝那种带着花香的吐息，脸和脖子变成了和头发一个颜色。  
“我的新衣服……”美貌的凯撒眨了眨眼，“转过身来，艾密尔。”  
艾密尔依言转身，然后他看到了……皇帝的新衣。

“别着急，”莱因哈特口齿不清的阻止他，“先帮我一个小忙。”  
皇帝踮起脚，手腕交叠搭在艾密尔的颈后，给他看自己伸出的粉色舌尖，和那上面的一小枚银坠，“吻我，”他说，“然后拿走它。”  
艾密尔当真了。他搂住皇帝的腰，拨开皇帝已经相当长的卷曲金发，舌头伸进皇帝的口腔，试图去卷动那个他早就看不顺眼的银坠。  
直到二人因为缺氧而不得不暂时分开，不知不觉已经把皇帝抵在墙角的艾密尔才意识到了什么。他的视线顺着皇帝被唾液打湿的丰润嘴唇、向下来到他线条优美的颈项……那枚银坠的链子还挂在皇帝的脖子上。他根本不可能这样把它取下来。  
“我……”他一时有点不知所措。  
艾密尔还没来得及组织好语言，皇帝抓住他的手，让他摸自己的臀部，然后是股缝。  
“我已经湿透了，”莱因哈特提示他，“你可以直接进来。”  
于是其他的一切都不重要了。

艾密尔怕莱因哈特没反应过来，又提醒了他一遍。  
“罗严塔尔殿下送您的那些礼物……会动的那些。”  
莱因哈特知道他在说什么了。罗严塔尔今天在宴会上送了他一批新人，“禁卫军备选”，非常年轻、极其英俊；他顺口夸奖了两句罗严塔尔的审美品位。艾密尔如今还会为这种事情吃味吗？  
这个念头让莱因哈特的神情都显得柔和了一点。  
“应酬罢了，你以后也会的……你毕竟是我培养的继承人。”  
“是，”艾密尔不动声色，“我也要学习，以后才能辅佐好罗严塔尔殿下。”  
莱因哈特抬头看了他一眼。  
“我还没有下决定……谈何辅佐？”  
艾密尔低头没说话。他的手中仍然端着那杯加了糖的蜂蜜牛奶，稳若磐石。  
莱因哈特有点烦躁。但是他也没再说话，只是从艾密尔手中剥下那只杯子，将安神的饮料缓慢喝尽，然后不太耐烦的把空杯子放回床头。

“我退下了。”帮助皇帝睡下后，艾密尔摇暗了灯光。莱因哈特摆了摆手，翻身留给他一个金云团绕的背影。  
还没有下决定？艾密尔轻手轻脚收拾托盘……又或者是故意不下决定呢？如果说他以前什么都不懂，一心一意为皇帝奉献一切，现在他也明白了。为什么皇帝要故意留两个养子，在人前极力显示对他的好意和偏爱，却把一切重要实权给罗严塔尔……并立二人，异论相搅。  
艾密尔离开前看着床头那条放在托盘里的银链，嘴角不易察觉的牵动了一下。他曾经在知道这条链子的由来后，对那个素未谋面的死者充满敌意。但是现在不了。  
因为那也只是一个被欺骗的可怜人……他为完全不值得的人牺牲了生命。

**第二幕：凯撒遇刺**

莱因哈特被一阵剧痛唤醒。  
他首先看到的是自己的头发。皇帝的金发既长且密、直及脚踝。通常在他洗完头的第二天，需要两个侍女用蘸了精油的银梳梳上半个小时。但是现在几根做工粗糙的麻绳从他的头发里穿过，这或许是那种剧痛的来源。  
皇帝勉强挪动肩膀，让自己好受一点，接着莱因哈特意识到不只是头发……他整个人被那些绳子绑在——莱因哈特环顾四周——绑在议政厅需要两人合围才能抱住的柱子上。  
现在似乎还是清晨，圆形的高窗透出朦胧的微光，鹿角状的烛台烧着醒神的香料，那种香料来自罗严塔尔辖区的年供……罗严塔尔。  
“怎么，”莱因哈特看着眼前的来人，忽略自己现在尴尬的处境，“你等不及了吗？朕可还没死。”他的心里远不如表面上镇定。他对罗严塔尔并非毫无戒心，也一向不让他进入后朝……而且他昨天怎么会睡的这么死？奇斯里呢？……他是怎么被弄到这里来的？  
莱因哈特的手心冒出冷汗，他开始感到一些轻微的头疼……他看到更多人、看服饰似乎是他自己的禁卫军围了过来，而且他们看他的眼神……莱因哈特现在无法假装没有注意到这一点——他的身上一丝不挂、不着寸缕。

“陛下，”罗严塔尔语调遗憾的开口，“驱蛇人同样的把戏玩久了，也有被反咬一口的那天……我为您出生入死了五年，低头做了十五年干儿子……如今臣四十九岁了，您却心生反侧，各处放风为另一个干儿子造势——未免叫人心寒。”  
“我从未亏待于你，”莱因哈特感到那种头疼欲演越烈，但他仍然试图拖延时间，“……或者你们。”他又对包围着他的那些禁卫军青年军官们说。他自认为一向待他们很好，而且……他现在认出了其中一些人的脸，他还和这里面的几个人上过床……艾密尔不在里面。当然了，当然了……莱因哈特心中升起一丝希望，艾密尔一定在找他，这种几乎玩脱了的事情以前也不是没有发生过，但是只要他待在原地、等着、拖到足够久……总会有人找到他，保护他，然后一切重回正轨。  
可能是因为有了这种底气，莱因哈特重新抬头对罗严塔尔说话，放任自己的怒火流露了一点。他从来不是世界上最擅长忍耐的人。  
“罗严塔尔，”他看着那对异色的眼睛，“你这是恩将仇报……你这个养不熟的畜生。”  
比皇帝大九岁的第一顺序继承人爆发出一阵古怪的大笑。  
“畜生？不不，陛下，我建议您换个词，”罗严塔尔举手示意，无数把尖刀从禁卫军军官们越收越紧的包围圈中亮出，“‘杂种’，我更喜欢’杂种’这个词。……杂种天生就是养不熟的，他们注定要反咬自己的养育者。”  
莱因哈特见势不妙——第一把尖刀已经来到了他裸露的左肩肩窝——他不得不直接面对举刀的人，对他说话，“尤肯斯，”他叫出他的名字，“我对你一直很好……你给我做了十年副亲卫队长，我又提拔你成为剿匪远征军的统帅……我们认识甚至在我登基以前……你也要参与其中吗？而且，”点出了他们的旧日回忆，莱因哈特又试图描绘他们可能的未来，“你刚刚才大胜归来，不是吗？我很快会再次提拔你……有什么罗严塔尔许诺给你的东西，我不能给你呢？”  
尤肯斯流露出一种介乎悲悯和感慨之间的神色。  
“那只是您的一面之词，”他说，“陛下，您知道这支远征军为什么战无不胜吗？……你知道这些人是怎么选拔出来的吗？”他指了指身边的其他军官们。  
“人们说有一种人在战场上最勇敢……他们无牵无挂、独来独往……他们不爱人、也不为人所爱，他们的过去已然消逝，对未来却也心生绝望，所以他们可以把虚无缥缈的荣誉看得重于一切、高悬于地平线尽头的野心像挂在眼前的胡萝卜，驱策他们像是不断原地转圈的驴……他们把自己的性命当作随时可以填补城墙下沟壑的炮灰，只要能够胜利、他们对挥举斧头砍杀妇孺毫不迟疑……这就是那些战场孤儿、被仇恨洗脑的少年兵。”  
“而这支队伍就是这样组成……宇宙里本没有那么多贼患可剿，您提拔的第二位军务尚书，到处人为制造仇恨、产生的孤儿们又被编进队伍，用帝国的至高荣誉洗脑他们，让他们再去制造更多的仇恨、然后产生更多的孤儿……如此反复，生生不息。”  
“在费沙，”他的刀尖凑近皇帝的咽喉，又下移，回到莱因哈特的肩窝。他不能就这样一刀结果他，他们每个人都值得这样一次报复，从而彻底解放他们长期受到的奴役，“他们被称作剿匪军。但是在边境，他们有另一个名字……”  
“孤儿远征军。”

“然而少年总有长大的一天，”尤肯斯的刀尖开始进入皇帝的身体……所以皇帝的血液，也和他们一样是红色的吗？  
“他们从虚无中醒悟，逐渐明白虽然他们失去了父母，可还有别的方式，开始新的、属于他们自己的家庭，他们想要爱和被爱，想要和人建立联系……直到他们遇见了您。”  
“就因为您那不正常的欲望，”一缕金丝从他的刀刃滚落、接着是更多的鲜血、和皇帝拼命压制着的、抽气的声音，“他们被强行结扎，永远无法再标记真正的爱人……您不愿意被标记，却也不允许他们标记别人……我相信他们每个人一开始，都是自愿和您上床，毕竟您是如此的淫荡美丽。可是对您的爱慕之心，竟然要用一生的幸福来偿还吗？您既然不爱人，又为何要无度索取？”  
……不……莱因哈特想要挣扎，但是却被捆绑的动弹不得。生理性的泪水从他冰蓝色的眼睛中滚落，他的喉口不断抽搐。第二把尖刀进入他的大腿内侧，第三把抵住他的左乳，第四把甚至撬进他的后穴，刀背按住他一侧的生殖瓣、若有所指的碾压。  
莱因哈特绝望的看着议政厅的大门。艾密尔还没有找到这里吗？那或许已经太晚了……太晚了……  
他低下头，尖刀再进一寸，更多的鲜血从他身体里流出，流泻在刃口的金发也吸满血液、然后断开，跌落于他赤裸的、布满血丝的小腿旁。  
……艾密尔……他似乎听到罗严塔尔在他身边说了一些什么话，好像是关于他应该给皇帝最后一刀。……艾密尔……艾密尔？  
莱因哈特模糊的视线中出现了一双军靴。然后他抬起头。  
其他人退开了。  
“……艾密尔？”莱因哈特的声调颤抖，几乎要迸发出喜悦，直到他听见了罗严塔尔的话。  
“你想要自己来吗？那么也可以。”  
“最后一刀可以让给你。”

艾密尔站在皇帝身前。他看着莱因哈特，打量着他身上一圈一圈被血液浸润而收缩的绳子，打量着他颤抖的、被深红色覆盖的白皙身体，打量着他凌乱浸血的金色长发，打量着他融化的、水波流转的眼睛。  
他环顾四周，拾级而上，揭下那面注视着众人的黄金狮子旗；然后重新回到莱因哈特面前。那面红底的旗帜一角紧攥在他手里。  
“陛下，”艾密尔蹲下，抚摸皇帝的脸颊。声音温柔如同情人间的低语。  
“在我还没成年的时候，您曾经为我披过一次衣服。”他至今记得那一天。少年艾密尔从睡梦中惊醒，看到皇帝前所未有的、几乎是赧然的神色，然后皇帝一只手背在背后，另一只手慌乱的从椅背上抓起他的外套，给他盖在身上。艾密尔不知所措，结巴了半天才说出一句“谢谢您”，然后他就一直那样看着皇帝，直到后者离开，而他看到皇帝手中似乎抓着什么东西，划出一道银色的轨迹。  
他永远记得那一天……因为那是他被击沉的一天，也是他半生悲剧的开始。

然而今天他要结束这一切。他要自己拯救自己。  
“您为我披过一次衣服，”艾密尔扬起手，“所以我今天还给你。”  
那面宽大的旗帜随之扬起，然后缓缓落下、覆盖住皇帝的身体和面孔，因此艾密尔不必再直视他的眼睛。  
这面以红色为底、绣着黄金狮子的旗帜，曾经是阳光和烈焰，是所有人倾心和崇拜的对象。就像莱因哈特曾经是不可战胜的军神、是正午时挂在天上的太阳。  
直到太阳堕落于凡尘，而人间成为地狱。他们只有一个办法……用鲜血浇熄太阳。  
艾密尔搂住皇帝，刀尖抵在莱因哈特心前。  
他用力扎进去。

莱因哈特看到铺天盖地的红色笼罩住他。  
视野里只有红色，看不到任何人的脸、也听不到任何人的声音……这就是吉尔菲艾斯死前看到的最后一幕吗？  
他似乎应该感到后悔，因为他人生的主旋律就是悔恨……但是莱因哈特想到他人生的最后十五年，却又感到一些罪恶的释然。  
他从来没有如此快乐。  
在他人生的最后十五年，他逐渐知道了一些人生前二十五年不知道的事情。比如，原来丝绸做的衣物确实比便宜的布料舒适，二十五道工序做出的甜点比街头买到的蛋糕更让人回味无穷；原来在反季种植的鲜花中散步使人如临仙境，原来在一个月里拔地而起的高台上星辰只手可摘，原来他本可以像下立体象棋一样随时发动一场规模可控的战争，原来他本不必对那些爱慕的眼光和暗示的触碰避之不及，原来被人赞美外貌和亲吻指尖并没有任何值得恼怒之处，原来被一个结占据身体是如此的妙不可言……  
他的残疾似乎在那一个晚上被治愈，所有快乐的大门向他轰然洞开。尤其是，他有了艾密尔……他亲手养大的孩子。他的世界里只有他，只对他一个人温柔，听从他的一切决策，从来不告诉他他做错了需要忏悔；他的孩子保护他、迁就他、只爱他一个人……直到最后的破绽之前。  
结果在所有反对我的人之中……也有你吗，我的孩子？  
莱因哈特还是不知道自己做错了什么。但是至少艾密尔演到了最后，让他的梦在死前一刻才醒。  
皇帝彻底放弃了反抗，捅入他心口的刀被轻易拔出。一大滩红色在议政厅的中央立柱下不断扩散，室内一时鸦雀无声。  
莱因哈特眼前的红色退去，转为永恒的长夜。也许这样就足够了。  
他偷来的十五年……再无遗恨。

于是在宇宙历816年，凯撒死于3月15日。

**第三幕：尾声**

艾密尔和罗严塔尔走出室外。  
“不必，”艾密尔早有预料的转身，制止了罗严塔尔拔枪。  
“我会离开，”他在不知何时大亮的天光中告诉罗严塔尔，无尽的台阶在他们二人脚下延绵向下，直到目光的尽头。  
“我会离开费沙，永不回来……我放弃自己的继承权。”  
罗严塔尔审视他半晌，最终收回枪，若无其事的、友好的耸了耸肩。  
早春仍显凛冽、却又有一丝微妙暖意的风吹拂二人的军装。最后还是罗严塔尔先打破沉默。  
“你就彻底放手吗？……你要带走他的尸体吗？”  
艾密尔摇了摇头。他走下两级台阶，然后坐下，拍了拍身边。  
罗严塔尔思考片刻，也上前坐下。

“你知道吗？”艾密尔闲聊似的说，“我本来不该成为一个军人……我进入军校，只是因为父母双亡，而军校费用低廉、还可以以役抵债。我本来的志向是成为一个治病救人的医生。”  
但是他在过于年轻的时候遇到了皇帝。二十五岁的皇帝，美貌、光明、行止生风、发过留香……让他忘记了自己本来的理想。他在和皇帝上过床的第二天，皇帝问他愿不愿以成为自己的禁卫军统领为目标而努力。他答应了。他当时甚至想，他愿意成为皇帝麾下的先锋，即使他们的征途延续到另一个、无穷无尽个宇宙。  
此后的十年，他挣扎在无尽的阴谋和杀戮中，一切都是为了皇帝的统治……几乎忘记了自己当初的理想。  
好在他最后醒了，而他醒的时候发现一切都还来得及。他在三十岁才完成了别人早该完成的成长，明白了即使自己一开始许下过承诺，更重要的是时时叩问自己，那是否是自己真正想要的东西、又是否是自己真正需要的东西。他找到了自己真正的、和在深夜念着皇帝的名字对异见者下刀不同的勇气。以现在的平均寿命来说，三十岁仍然可以算得上年轻。他成长的慢了一些，因为莱因哈特而走了一大圈弯路……但他终于走过来了。  
“所以你不必担心我和你抢什么，”他看向罗严塔尔异色的瞳孔。  
“因为我本来就意不在此……我和你想要的是截然不同的东西。”  
但他们需要的东西又有那么不同吗？艾密尔没有问。  
罗严塔尔的问题，只有他本人才能解答。

罗严塔尔点点头。他已经完全相信了青年的话。  
他站起身，准备离开，去处理后事。但是他又停下脚步，若有所思的用下巴指了指青年左胸的军装口袋。  
“那是什么？……是皇帝的那条链子吗？”  
艾密尔点头，罗严塔尔又问他，“你为什么还留着这个？”  
“只是一个提醒。”艾密尔回答。  
提醒自己……不要犯下和皇帝同样的错误。

\- 10年后 -

艾密尔回到自己的单身公寓，整理东西。明天不仅是他的四十岁生日，还是他的婚礼。可以说是双喜临门。  
他打开抽屉，看到了那条银链。艾密尔突然有些好奇。他知道那里面是什么，他听说了在他到来之前发生的一切……但是他从来没有自己打开看过。  
只是好奇而已，他想。艾密尔拿着银坠来到客厅，点燃了一个新金属的火盆。看完就烧掉它，彻底和过去作别。  
他平静的打开那个坠子，看到了里面的东西。  
像传闻一样，是一小缕红发。除了……

艾密尔的关节攥紧了。那不是传闻中那种鲜明如火焰的红发，而是更暗沉、红中带棕的颜色……他突然明白了那天皇帝给他披衣服时，背在背后的那只手握着的东西。  
那是一把银色的剪子。皇帝趁他睡着，剪了他的一缕头发、替换了这个坠子里本来的东西。然后见他惊醒，才掩饰性的假装给他盖上外套。  
艾密尔久久没有发出声音。直到布谷鸟从座钟里探头，他才终于回神。

他合上坠子，仍然走回火盆，手悬于其上。  
他明天就要结婚了。他已经决定拥有自己的家庭，开始一段新生活。那么他就应该全心全意爱着自己的伴侣、和未来的孩子。因为那是他自己选定的新家人。他或许无法真正忘记莱因哈特，他毕竟把他养大、带到成年，他们还一起渡过了无数个荒诞不经、又美妙绝伦的夜晚。  
但是他应该从中真正学到一些什么。因为下一代能做到最好的继承，就是不要和上一代犯下同样的错误。孩子应该比父母更勇敢，那才是养育的意义。

“……您说对吗？”艾密尔看向窗外明朗的晴日，和如洗碧空上高而远的白云。  
“我的养父，我的皇帝……”他松手，银链跌落火盆，然后瞬间被火舌吞没。  
我从来没有标记过的爱人。

\- fin -


End file.
